27 Things I Love About You
by Obscure Soul
Summary: He just can't get her out of his head. So he writes down his feelings instead. Jess decides to reply in kind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After the lovely reviews from my last Primeval fic, I was inspired to write another. This is a two-shot, a sort-of sequel to Sneezes, but can be read as a standalone. However, I really would love it if you R&R'ed Sneezes too!**

**Rated 'T' for slight sexual references.**

**Enjoy!**

**27 Things I Love About You (Becker's version)**

He sighed, frustrated.

It had been three days since the last anomaly, and Becker was bored.

He'd inventoried all the guns, after taking them all apart, caught up on _all_ his paperwork, gone over the new recruits list, trained up that week's new batch, and everything else he could possibly think of.

So now, he was stuck in his office, doing nothing.

Leaving his mind to think about _her_.

The last person he wanted to think about at work.

The last person he wanted to think about _anywhere_ for that matter. He was meant to be getting over her. There were a number of different reasons why they couldn't be together.

No.

That was stupid; thinking about her.

He sighed again.

And then froze.

What was that his sister had said last night when he was on the phone to her?

_"Just write down 27 things you love about her. That might give you a little bit of peace."_

_"27?" _He had questioned.

_"It was Mia's game. You know, from university? So I have no idea where it came from."_ They had both chuckled at this.

"Okay." He murmured to himself, pulling out a piece of scrap paper. No reason to waste another piece of paper, after all.

He thought.

And thought.

And thought some more.

After five hours, he had finally summed up all the little quirks he loved about Jessica Parker in a list of 27 points.

His stomach growling, Becker stalked off to the canteen to get some food.

* * *

><p>She had just meant to give him some paperwork when she saw it.<p>

Glancing at the title, she felt her stomach drop.

He liked someone.

And the likelihood that it was her was not a very large one.

Yet, swallowing, she picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>27 Things I Love About You<strong>

1. Your smile; it's so beautiful. And that special one that you only ever give me. I love it.

2. Your laugh. It's music to my ears.

3. Your voice full stop, I guess. Just hearing it brightens up my day. Especially when you ramble, because then I end up learning things that you probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

4. The way you dress. I might comment all the time about how unpractical it is, but the truth is that I'd be worried if you came into work one day and you weren't dressed like that.

5. The way you blush. Your cheeks go red in the most adorable way, and I make it my goal every day to embarrass you, just so that I can see you blush.

6. Your height. Even with heels, you're so much shorter than me, and I love it. When I hug you, your head fits perfectly under my chin, like a missing puzzle piece.

7. The way you bite your lip when you're happy, but trying not to smile. It's cute, and that's why I bring you chocolate.

8. The way you sneeze. Definitely. So small and fragile and you. Cute; exactly like I told you.

9. When you swear. It sounds so odd, coming from you. And it turns me on.

10. You're always so cheerful and innocent. In this job, I don't know how. But I know that the day this job hits you, and you lose that cheerfulness and innocence, it will be a very dark day for all.

11. Your hair. There's something about it that just makes me want to run my fingers through it.

12. Your presence. It relaxes me, and when I talk to you, I can lower my guard; be myself.

13. The way that you're completely unaware of half the guys at the ARC fancying you. It's really quite amusing how you talk to them casually whilst they're trying to flirt with you.

14. Your taste in music. People would imagine you to have a very poppy taste, but you like Paramore and Avril Lavigne and classical music.

15. Your taste in men. 'Tall, dark and handsome. And definitely older.' That's what you always say. Oli Sykes. Yeah, I'll give you that one; my sisters think so too. Gerard Way. Him, too, I suppose. Billie-Joe Armstrong. Alright. David Tennant. Okay, I guess. Alex Turner. Hmm. Matt Bellamy? I mean, really?

16. The face that you pull when you're concentrating. Your eyebrows are drawn together and your bottom lip sticks out slightly, like you're pouting, or you bite your lip when you're reading something over. It's adorable.

17. When you yawn. It's child-like and cute. A sort of 'heeeeuuurgh-ummm' noise.

18. Although I've described you as adorable and cute many times, you are actually the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life, both with and without make-up on.

19. You are brilliant. Always.

20. You and a gun. Oh, God. The first time you ever asked me to teach you how to shoot, I gave you my precious Glock.  
>That image frequents my dreams.<p>

21. You need a cup of tea at 6:30 each morning, or you get incredibly cranky. It gives me an excuse to come and see you each morning.

22. You like cars. That time you fixed Connor's car, and you came out from under the bonnet with your hair all ruffled and covered in grease and oil.  
>Another image that frequents my dreams.<p>

23. You're an outrageous flirt when you want to be.

24. Your name. I like your full name, and that's why I say it.

25. Your determination. If you can't do something, or don't know something, then you'll work at it, or them, until you can or do. Like that time that you wanted to know my first name.

26. You're great at video games. Well, not as good as me, but it really is funny to see some of my Sandhurst mates get beaten at Black Ops by you.

27. You make me smile and you make me laugh. Nobody but my family and my best friend has managed that since I was nine.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" She uttered softly, beaming as her heart soared, stomach back-flipped and all of those other clichés.<p>

And then she heard a cough from behind her.

Jumping in shock, she spun around, the paper still hanging limply in her hand.

"Becker! I, um...paperwork! You-um-had some paperwork and I came to give it to you, but you weren't here. Obviously. Well, you'd know, because you're you. I mean, that would be weird if you weren't you; you were like...Matt...or...someone..." She trailed off, noting the odd look on his face.

"You...read it?" He asked cautiously.

"Um..." She swallowed, feeling herself go bright red, "Yeah. Sorry, it was just there, and – well, no excuse, really, I suppose..." Both of them stood, unmoving, with flaming cheeks and feeling very uncomfortable in the stretched out silence.

"Um...I'll just-" Jess gestured to the door. And, settling the piece of paper back on his desk, she fled the room.

After watching her leave, Becker shut the door, and fell heavily into his seat. He drew it up to his desk, and, propping his elbows up on it, put his head in his hands, mortified.

She had read it.

And now, she knew pretty much everything.

_Nice going, Hilary._

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update; things happened that I hadn't anticipated, like space on the laptop running out and losing the notepad I'd written this in. Thankfully, I got a notebook today, so this is my Christmas present to you all. If you'd like to review as a little Christmas present to me, it'd be much appreciated. :D Merry Christmas everybody!**

* * *

><p><strong>27 Things I Love About You (Jess' Version)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jess was early. She wasn't in the locker room when he arrived, and for that, he was grateful, but her car was out in the near-deserted car park.<p>

It was curious. Jess was a stickler for routines, just like him.

But he wasn't going to think about her today.

* * *

><p>He tried to hurry through the Main Ops Room without Jess noticing him.<p>

But, as Murphy proclaimed, _anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

He tripped over a chair as he passed, creating a rather loud thud from the collision, but his hands reflexively allowed him to catch himself, with his chin mere centimetres from the floor.

"Becker!" Jess called, surprised. She hurried over as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" Concern was etched over her dainty features.

"Yeah." He replied, not meeting her eyes. He mentally cursed as he felt heat flood through his cheeks.

"Listen, I've got to, um-" He trailed off, desperately searching for a plausible excuse.

"Security stuff?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice and a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah." He nodded. And with that, Captain Hilary Becker, formerly SAS and now Head of Security at the ARC, who spent his life chasing dinosaurs, hurried out of Ops, his cheeks as red as a ripe tomato, embarrassed.

Jess grinned to herself as she sat back at the ADD.

"Morning Lester!" She called without even turning around.

* * *

><p>He shut the door to his office and leant up against it, letting out a sound that was meant to be a sigh, a groan and a laugh all at the same time.<p>

This was pathetic.

_He_ was pathetic.

Shaking his head at himself, he sat down at his desk to address his tasks for the day.

And saw a curious piece of paper there.

Seeing Jess' slender, flowing handwriting upon it, he picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Becker,_ it read,

_That thing yesterday is the sweetest thing that I __think- no, that I__ know anyone's ever said. Except you wrote it. Anyway. I know you wouldn't listen if I told you, but it really did flatter me; and it was really very touching. So I decided to do the same in kind._

_-Jess_

Picking up the piece of paper that had lain underneath the note, Becker, with some apprehension, began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>27 Things I Love About You<strong>

1. You're hot. There's no way of getting around it, or phrasing it differently. Those tight fitting black uniforms and the leathers you wear on your motorbike…

2. The way you smirk. It's so damn infuriating sometimes, and yet, it's always sexy.

3. When you worry about me. It's quite cute, really.

4. When you smile. It's so contagious that I have to smile too. And the dimples you get make you look so much younger.

5. The way you say my name. I've kind of given up telling you to stop, because I love hearing you say it.

6. When you let me in. You tell me so many things that I'm sure you've not told anybody else at the ARC, and it makes me feel so special.

7. You talk in your sleep. It's funny and adorable, and I don't think I've ever heard more random words come out of anyone's mouth, and that includes Connor's.

8. You bring me chocolate. Somehow, you always know when I'm stressed, or depressed or upset, and you bring me some. It's so sweet.

9. Your hugs. They're warm and comforting, and I could stay in your arms forever. It feels like I belong there.

10. The way you think that I don't know when you kiss my hair after I've been in danger.

11. When you bring me tea in the mornings, every morning. And it's always perfect.

12. When you cheer me up about something, you say the sweetest things.  
>You're the sweetest man alive.<p>

13. You're a very chivalrous gentleman. Whether it's holding a door open for me, or walking me to my car, you're (mostly) perfectly behaved. I didn't think that those types of people existed anymore.

14. I'd forgotten my medicine, I was in a lot of pain, and, to top it all off, I hadn't seen you all day. And then, you turn up with exactly the right brand of medicine, and a huge bar of chocolate. I was embarrassed that you knew what was wrong, but it was sweet nonetheless.

15. Your voice. It's low, smooth, soothing, and oh-so sexy. I could close my eyes and listen to it all day long.

16. The time that a baby came through an anomaly. When you held her, it just looked right.  
>I've never felt more broody in my life.<p>

17. Your face may give nothing away, but if someone looks close enough, and they know what they're looking for, they can read you like a book.  
>And I can.<p>

18. Your eyes. They're amazing. They're so intense and emotional and passionate, and I sometimes feel like you're seeing into my very soul.

19. Most people think that you'd like action films, and you do.  
>But they don't know about the huge stack of Rom Coms and Disney films at your flat.<p>

20. Your name; Hilary. It's so not you that it's too not you to be anything else. Not that that makes any sense.  
>I just wish you'd let me call you by it.<p>

21. Your laugh. I was so surprised the first time that I heard it, but it's one of my favourite sounds in the world, besides the hum of a computer and your voice.

22. Your hair. It's lovely and soft and wonderful.

23. When you comment on what I'm wearing. Whether it's positive or negative, it means you've noticed, which is always a good thing.

24. The way you blush. If you're angry, the tips of your ears and the back of your neck turn red. But I like it when you're embarrassed, because your cheeks turn a brilliant red, and a 'congratulations' is in order.

25. You remember every tiny little detail about me that I've ever told you. Like the time that I told you that I believe in zodiac signs, birthstones and horoscopes, that dolphins are my favourite animals, and that I prefer silver jewellery to gold, and you got me a silver necklace with an aquamarine dolphin hanging from it for my birthday.

26. The fact that you think I don't know that you spend at least an hour of your workday just watching me.

27. How completely oblivious you are to not see what everybody else sees.  
>That for the whole time I've known you, there's only ever been one man on my mind.<br>And, in case you need me to spell it out any further, which you probably do, it's you.  
>I love you, Hilary James Becker.<p>

* * *

><p>Becker let the paper flutter back to his desk and blinked at it once.<p>

And then again.

And again.

Finally, when the penny had dropped, he was up and out of the door faster than he'd ever moved in his life.

* * *

><p>Jess sipped at her tea as she walked back to the ADD. She'd suspected that Becker would be more than a bit pre-occupied with her little surprise, and so had decided to fetch it for herself that morning.<p>

Just as she reached the ADD, the tea was taken from her hands, and blue eyes met an intense brown.

Jess saw, briefly, that familiar, yet unknown, look in his eyes that made her stomach flip, before they were gone and his lips were pressed against hers.

Becker felt Jess freeze, startled, but she soon responded enthusiastically, winding her arms around his neck. He felt her eyelashes brush his cheeks as her eyes fluttered closed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, eliminating any unnecessary (which is to say, all possible) space between them. The kiss grew passionate very quickly; Jess' fingers wound through his hair and her lips opened under his willingly. He smiled slightly before deepening the kiss and pushing her gently up against the glass of her desk.

He didn't know how long he'd been kissing her for, but he did know that he'd pass out if he didn't get oxygen soon.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers lightly.

"I-I love you too." He told her with a giddy grin. She beamed back, as he continued,

"And, in a spare moment, you're all I think about. Which is what started all this, really." Jess turned a brilliant shade of red as she leaned in to press his lips back to hers, when-

"Look, if you're going to start again, could you _please_ go somewhere else?" The irritated voice of Lester floated down, "As _relieved_ as I am that we don't have to be stuck in all the sexual tension between you two anymore, I don't want to see you having out with it. It's bad enough seeing you _mentally_ undress each other, but I will _not_ have you physically undressing each other in this facility. To coin a common phrase, get a room. And whilst getting a room, get some sleep, Miss Parker. I will not tolerate sleeping on the job." And with that, the short, sarcastic bureaucrat retreated back into his office.

"Did he just…give us the day off?" Jess questioned, giggling disbelievingly. Becker gave her an amused smirk.

"I think he did. What did he mean, 'get some sleep'?"

"Umm…" Jess turned slightly pink, "I…might not've been home last night?" She shrugged innocently. Becker chuckled and drew her close again, his smirk getting wider as he felt her shiver in his arms. He placed his lips just above the shell of her ear, and whispered,

"Well, I suggest we follow Lester's orders. He _is_ the boss, after all." He heard Jess' breathing hitch and saw the side of her neck turn a violent shade of red.

"Uh…" She swallowed, before managing to squeak out, "Yeah, okay." Becker chuckled quietly, before pulling her out of their embrace, though keeping one arm wrapped around her, and pulled her out of the Ops Room.

"Morning, Matt!" Becker called cheerfully as they walked past him.

"What?" He questioned, his eyes following them out.

"Get back here! I didn't mean it literally!" Lester yelled after them. But it appeared that they either hadn't heard, or, the more likely, they took no notice.

"You're fired! Both of you!" Lester called.

"If you say so!" Jess' sing-song voice sounded distant. Lester merely rolled his eyes as he returned to his office, sighing and muttering about rude employees and their attitudes.

Dumbfounded, Matt stood in the now deserted Ops Room.

"What?"


End file.
